115350-10-6-morning-coffee-is-it-monday-already
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- I have a Dr. Appointment today and... that's it. It's going to take all day. *sigh* | |} ---- ---- ---- I-I should be...>_> Unless another truck decides my porch is looking like a nice parking spot...lol | |} ---- I didn't eat breakfast. :( I'll post my lunch for you, though. | |} ---- It's just kind of what this entire thread is about Chestnut. Breakfast and coffee. Morning Coffee is here with special permission from the mods since closed beta. We kinda need to stick with the program or be booted to off topic. | |} ---- Then has big pancake!!! | |} ---- So, I shouldn't start a morning coffee thread if I didn't eat breakfast? I thought this, while talking about what yummy breakfast we're having, is a recap of what we've done in WildStar. I mean, that's why *I* keep coming back. To see what neat things folks are doing in game. :) | |} ---- ---- Just do what I do. Post other people's breakfast. I sure as Hell don't post mine. There are international readers who have sensibilities. | |} ---- Thank you for the clarification, Olivar. Contemplates whether it would be a good idea to pat Olivar on the head in thanks. Thinks better of it. I shall do this from now on when I've none of my own to post. :P | |} ---- Yeah, go wild! Yeah... I had THIS for breakfast! 'Cause I'm a real man. | |} ---- I sent you a PM on it too. | |} ---- This coming from Mr. Snappy Pants himself. LOL!! Oli is correct though :) | |} ---- No Patting of Chua! :angry: Chua think Vic not being entirely honest here.... Chua snappy when warranted! | |} ---- We've had this conversation. You don't want to know what I'm actually eating; it will make your poor stomach wretch. That's a better picture. At least that's something that could reasonably be considered decent. What I'm actually eating right now probably isn't legal in the EU. | |} ---- Right, cause fake men would never eat that. WTF @ the 2 slices of cardboard wonderbread. | |} ---- I'm sorry. For the sensitivity of our international viewers, I thought it would be appropriate to have at least something from another food group. | |} ---- It's a pacmancake! What in the world did they cook that in? A cheese wheel mold? :P While I love those foods, I don't know that I'd want it for breakfast. It'd take some getting used to for sure. Then again, Vic posted cuy again over the weekend, so yours wins over that. :D I wouldn't eat it simply because the bacon is all overcooked. :) #baconsnob EDIT: and possibly because I like my arteries functional. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, I love actually eating food that still looks like what it was when it was alive. :lol: | |} ---- Yeah, they stay flagged on purpose. They can definitely be quite scary. ;P Grats! I don't think I'll ever max the rep at the rate I'm going, haha. | |} ---- Rice cooker. | |} ---- Bacon Sandwich and bottle of Wild Turkey Bourbon. That sounds like my kind of breakfast. | |} ---- I'm going to have fun with the Shadowcaster when it's done. I want that place to be the baddest place on Nexus for mercs, hellraisers, and bruisers of all stripes. We will have alcohol and pork, by God! | |} ---- I'm really interested to see what it looks like by the end! Quite honestly, I'm having a lot of trouble setting up my main's house. I have ideas, but I don't particularly know how to execute them. And I don't see many Spacious Aurin Houses around when I visit public plots for inspiration and jaw-dropping "Holy moly, I wish I could do that!" shenanigans. I don't stalk the housing forums much, I wonder if that would help... Though, I'm really really really really anxious for the item increase in patch. I know exactly what I want to do outside with my plot, but have been holding off because I know I'll go over the limit pretty fast, and will be miffed if I have to hold off on construction. | |} ---- It makes sense when you have a leveling partner. wPvP can be fun, but not when the numbers are so lopsided. It's one thing when both sides have sufficient numbers to make something into a battle royale, but when it's always 1vEXILE NATION, it becomes a bit much. :unsure: Even when there are other Dominion in the area, they typically run away instead of jumping in. The stupidity of PvP gear makes it even worse. Hence why I ditched the PvP server. I don't have to deal with it anymore. Seriously? That would have never occurred to me. :blink: | |} ---- If you want, I use the spaceship house on Seeger (I love how dilapidated it looks in the plot) with all kinds of stuff build on it. If you wanted to take a look around, Seeger's house is public. It's called Skull Dance Bayou. | |} ---- I'm not really looking forward to the interior of my house, either. It'd help if there was a comprehensive decor database, because I'm very visual with inspiration. The two databases I've found are helpful, but not complete, and not always accurate. I like looking at the housing forum to see what others have done, but if I see something I like, it'd be nice to be able to look up what the components are. | |} ---- If you have ItemPreviewImproved, you can preview decor on the AH. It's not the best tool for actually looking at it (you've got one level, and can rotate), but it's exceptionally helpful if you're just flipping through the AH. | |} ---- Lemme cut in and just that Housing is the best thing in Wildstar... best thing. | |} ---- ---- Oh wow. Did you get the tags? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Then can i assume that a Chau drawn sleigh would be a no-go? | |} ---- ---- I think you'd have an easier time trying to put a Draken or Mechari drawn sleigh together. | |} ---- It is a very good tool. I've had it installed for a while. Unfortunately, there are lots of items that aren't on the AH regularly. I enjoy it, but there's a lot about Wildstar that I enjoy. Housing is certainly one of the systems with the fewest problems. If you're selective, the Draken may not even need faux antlers. Just put cotton puffs at the ends of their tails. :) | |} ---- So hitching them to a sled is OK, just don't misspell the name. :D | |} ---- If you hitch that many Chua to a sleigh, the results are not covered by your health insurance...or sleigh insurance. (slay insurance? :rolleyes:) | |} ---- Mechari sled. This is what happens if the ICI fires you. | |} ---- Day made. I choked on my water. King of Puns this afternoon, eh? There's so much more I'd love to see with housing. I didn't play it long, but I felt completely and utterly spoiled by the housing system in EQII. It's pretty much the main reason I'd ever consider going back full time, and has become one of the main draws for me to newer games (Hello, WildStar!). But, because there was so much you could do, it almost feels like WildStar is... lacking in some ways. Though I'm sure that'll change over time. I mean, it's only been a few months, not more than a few years. ;) | |} ---- A while back, I promised the MC thread as a whole that I would restrain my tendency to make puns, but that doesn't mean they don't show up every now and then. There was one thread where I had everyone making puns for most of the afternoon. :D This is the first MMO I've played that has a housing system, so I don't really have anything to compare it to other than the SIMS games. WS's system is already more flexible than the SIMS, at least as far as construction goes, although I'd kill for: 1) SIMS-style terrain controls (we'll see what the terrain modifications in Drop 3 are - I can dream, right?) 2) texture & color mapping for placeable walls & maybe other objects (SIMS has it, but highly unlikely for WS) 3) curved and triangular walls (these are confirmed to be in development, yay!) 4) functional, placeable, collision-sensitive water - for terrain and otherwise (think waterfalls, swimming pools, aquariums, etc.) 5) placeable doorways and windows that actually create openings and allow characters to bypass object collision (there are a lot of objects that could be used as neat rooms and walls if the character had a way inside; this would also make it more feasible to use the gigantic scale options) | |} ---- You know what I'd kill for right now? An "align" tool. Just something to say (I want these walls to be exactly the same scale and meet at this edge aligned perfectly. Or just make the walls stretchable. Take the repeatable pattern and let it repeat as you make the wall long. I'd have loved to set one of the 14 or 16 walls for the glacis plate on Sunday and just stretched it out to cover what I needed to cover. Getting everything to line up, especially when the scale is a slider and not a number, is a PITA. | |} ---- You know you spend too much time in CAD when you type AL-space- and expect your Granok walls to line up. :D It took me a while to realize that each object does have a control point that all of the coordinates are measured from, so that does make it somewhat easier to align things manually. I am impressed that the coordinates go down to the hundredths place. That allows more accuracy than I would've expected from an MMO, and it's a great way to avoid the conflicting graphic display when things are overlapping too closely, like floors (just reduce/increase the Y coordinate by 0.01 and it'll stop flashing). A stretch option would be fantastic. That'd also solve the proportion issues Xvira (?) was having a while back. | |} ---- Oh, for Revit-style cornering.... Just join them up and clean up those corners.... | |} ---- ---- You guys must be speaking Alien or something. There is a tool where you can copy everything about an item and paste it onto another. Thanks to a guildie, I use that to past a wall on top of another wall and then use the arrows to move it accordingly. Seems to do the trick for lining things up. | |} ---- I tried that, but copy transform doesn't work. Are you talking about an addon? EDIT: Two different programs by the same company. AutoCAD is a 2d software with some 3d applications. 3DS Max is the 3d version of it and is used to make video games and such. Revit is an architectural/engineering software used specifically in the production of architecture. I use Revit with a little AutoCAD mixed in at work. All three are currently licensed and produced by AutoDesk. | |} ---- No addon, the copy transform. You have to select the radio buttons (C R X or whatever) and then select copy and paste those same ones onto another object. | |} ---- Yeah, mine hasn't worked. I guess I could try it when I get back home. But those Revit tools.. imagine being able to just say "I want a train of these items this long scaled to this size from this point to this point. Revit can do that. I really don't expect Wildstar housing to come with a copy of Revit, though. | |} ---- Not quite alien, but close enough: architect Vic and Vick both work for architecture firms. :) I want Revit incorporated into housing as part of Drop 3. ORELSEUNSUBBED kthxbai /s | |} ---- ---- ---- You don't want to be an Architect, they need to add a WS profession called "Plans Inspector". Where you go to people's plots, flag everything that doesn't work, ask them to rebuild it in two weeks, and they give you 20 plat. | |} ---- I'd take that job. In a sci-fi fantasy setting, nothing is meant to work. I'd be rich! Aaaaand I'd keep my house plot private for...safety reasons, yes, of course. | |} ---- ---- I'll do it. | |} ---- ----